


Rewrite the Stars

by Nymouria



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: ( but not for now ), ADHD Hermes, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Non binary trans hypnos, Other, Sexfriends to lovers for Zagnos, Stranger to Lovers, There are OCs but not important just for background!!, Trans Hermes, Trans Zag, agender charon, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymouria/pseuds/Nymouria
Summary: (23:55) ...Excuse me? I think you got the wrong number.(23:57) Oh! I'm sorry.(23:58) It's not the wrong number, it's just been attributed to someone else.--Vampire!AU in background, OCs but just for background, Hermes and Zagreus are Best Chaotic Friends, Zagreus and Hypnos are in love and Hypnos thinks that Charon is sick because he knows how to smile.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Hermes & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> I'm... sorry for this ahah. I don't know where I'm going with this but... I wanted to write this so ye
> 
> Enjoy!

(hermes

_charon_

**thanatos**

**_hypnos_ **

zagreus  )

(23:46) I would have preferred to watch the stars with you tonight.

(23:46) I miss you, honestly.

(23:47) It's been so many years and it still hurts so much

(23:55) _...Excuse me? I think you got the wrong number._

(23:57) Oh! I'm sorry.

(23:58) It's not the wrong number, it's just been attributed to someone else.

(00:06) _Maybe you can... find the correct number?_

(00:13) Ahah, i don't think so…

(00:14) Good night!

(10:56) Hey! I'm just here, please opEN THE DOOR

(10:56) Please, I'm cold and I have hot chocolates?

(10:58) _You were wrong again_

(10:59) ...Oops.

(11:03) _You might want to call your friend to open up_

(11:04) Ye. Ye, I should. But I believe he will murder me if I call him.

(11:07) _... Maybe you should change your friends._

(11:10) Honestly? Yeah, maybe. 

(12:34) (I lied. He was nice and he saw me through the window because he was awake at six.)

(12:36) _Glad to know I haven't talked to a future snowman._

(12:45) I can't stand the cold so ... I could have really become a snowman. Be happy, being friends with a snowman is not for everyone!

(12:56) _I prefer not to have friends._

(12:59) _I mean… I already have two brothers, it's enough like that._

(13:28) To be fair, I get it!

(13:32) My friend wants to go for a walk in the snow

(13:32) I think he wants me dead

(13:33) Bye!

(19:43) I think he really wants to kill me.

(19:44) He made me a hot chocolate

(19:44) But he spilled it on me. Unintentionally

(19:45) bUT. 

(19:56) _...Wow. He really hates you_

(19:57) I think

(19:57) I think he loves me but he's stupid

(19:59) _Oh yeah, i see. He's like my brother._

(20:01) YOU HAVE BROTHERS?

(20:06) _Yeah. Two._

(20:07) It's so cooooool

(20:09) Ok it's time to eat

(20:10) See you!

(21:13) **_I never saw Charon smile_ **

(21:13) **_He's sick u th ink??_ **

(21:16) **Hypnos.**

(21:16) **1) Turn down the sound of your music.**

(21:17) **2) I think he's just happy.**

(21:18) **_Charon???? happy????_ **

(21:18) **_he's definitely sICK_ **

(21:56) **You're annoying me.**

(22:01) **_I know you tell that me all the time_ **

(22:02) **_< 3_ **

(22:04) **Turn down the sound.**

(22:06) **_killjoy <\3_ **

(22:16) **_Zagreuuus_ **

(22:17) **_ZAAAAgreUUUUUS_ **

(22:18)  Hypnooooooooooooos 

(22:18)  HYPPPPPnooooOOOOOS 

(22:20) **_u think u can call me?_ **

(22:21)  ye. Give me two minutes! 

(22:22) **_thanks <3_ **

(02:54) **When I say turn down your music, it's not that I wanna hear you moan, Hypnos.**

(06:32) _I love my brothers, but sometimes they are exhausting._

(06:38) Ye… I see. I don't talk to my brothers and sisters anymore but my best friend is ... a lot

(06:38) I mean… I know I'm fucked up too because I can never sit and not do anything but?? he's so stupid. cute. but stupid. i love him

(07:02) _You seem to have a special... relationship with him_

(07:04) Ye! 

(07:04) Everyone thinks we're dating... it's pretty funny when they hear that no we're just best friends

(07:05) Wait

(07:06) _...Yes. Sorry._

(07:07) NZKDZKDK IT'S OKAY!

(07:07) It's nothing!!

(07:08) _Okay. I'm glad to know that it doesn't annoy you._

(07:09) No. It's just... funny. 

(07:10) So… i have to go so… See you later ?

(08:56) _See you._

(07:12)  bro???? 

(07:12)  who were you talking with??? 

(07:13) I have friends, Zag, u know?

(07:14)  you don't have friends except me 

(07:16) … harsh. 

(07:17)  So? 

(07:17) Nobody. I got the wrong number so I apologized

(07:18)  You're a bad lier 

(07:18)  Answer me rather than eat your steak 

(07:19)  PLEASEEEEEEEE 

(07:22) </3

(07:22) It's okay, I'll eat another steak

(07:23) Who were you talking to last night?

(07:25)  I made you hot chocolate 

(07:26) <3

(07:26) But one day I'll know who you talk to at night

(07:27)  Yeah, yeah. 

(13:23) **_im so fired_ **

(13:23) **_tired*_ **

(13:34)  Ye… tired, hum? 

(13:36) **_Yes. It's your fault_ **

(13:36) Im only working tonight. Do you want to come this afternoon?

(13:37) **_ur bff will b thre?_ **

(13:38)  No 

(13:38) **_im on my way~_ **

(15:35) Bro???

(15:37) bRO

(15:38) You forgot again that you had to buy me a bubble tea.

(15:39) I love my best friend but

(15:39) he's stupid

(15:40) _You already said that._

(15:41) I love to say my best friend is stupid

(15:42) _I trust you_

(15:42) _What did he do?_

(15:43) He forgot me

(15:45) _What_

(15:47) He was supposed to come get me to go drink a bubble tea but when I called his house, no one answered

(15:49) He's surely with his sex friend or that sort of thing

(16:14) _Sorry, I had to help one of my brothers with one of his homework_

(16:15) _Did you have your bubble tea?_

(16:17) No :(

(16:18) I'm in my bed with my Pikachu pajamas on

(16:19) I'm going to try to sleep

(18:12) _Togepi is better_

(21:14) I didn't expect to wake up and read a lie

(21:15) Victini <\3

(21:15) Or Sylveon

(21:16) _No_

(21:16) _But okay_

(21:19) Love Sylveon 

(21:19) Majesty Of Transpeople™

(21:20) _Hum_

(21:21) _Alright I love them just for the nickname_

(21:25) <3

(21:27) Oh! What's your name???

(21:27) Or… nickname?

(21:28) Your contact is called "soft stranger" in my phone

(21:56) Are you okay?

(22:49) It was too fast?

(23:34) Im sorry for my question

(22:09) **Are you okay?**

(22:10) _Yes, I'm fine._

(22:25) **Okay.**

(22:25) **Don't forget to turn off the hallway light, please**

(00:58) My name is Hermes, btw

(00:59) But it doesn't matter now, i guess

(01:23) _Charon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so slow I'm sorry!!!  
> Hope you liked it
> 
> CW : MENTION OF PANICK ATTACK

(09:43) Okay Charon.

(09:43) Honestly.

(09:44) Team Hot Chocolate or Coffee?

(09:47) _Coffee_.

(09:47) _Black Coffee._

(09:48) _And yes, like my soul._

(09:51) Oh no…

(09:51) We can't be friends anymore

(09:52) _Oh._

(09:53) It's a joke!

(09:53) I mean, sorry. I want to be your friend!

(09:54) _How are we supposed to act when we have friends_

(09:55) **What?**

(09:56) _Uh… Forget it._

(09:57) **You were right**.

(09:57) _**I m alwys rigt ;)**_

(09:58) **No.**

(09:59) **Anyways. Charon is strange.**

(10:00) _**What dd he do**_

(10:01) **He asked me what we should do when we had friends.**

(10:06) _**FRIENDS ?!?!!!**_

(10:06) _**unbelievable!!!!!**_

(10:07) **Hypnos. I hear your laughter from here.**

(10:08) _**Sowwy :3**_

(10:09) _**He's not wrd he s just discovering friendship**_

(10:10) **And if someone judges him because he… You know.**

(10:11) _**Because he can't speak?**_

(1012) **_If that happens, we'll be there to protect him._**

(10:12) _**But he has the right to live his life, Thanatos**_.

(10:13) **_Don't worry about this._**

(10:13) **Mmh.**

(10:13) **See you later, Hypnos.**

(10:14) **_dot forget to buy me chocolte <3_**

(11:46) Oh gooooods

(11:47) im so tired!! i want to sleep like 45hours right now

(11:50) _You can rest?_

(11:59) Not really. Im working

(12:00) But I have my break in ten minutes

(12:00) If the customer who has been bothering my co-worker since 11am decides to leave.

(12:02) Pleaseeeee they're so STUPID

(12:03) _It's okay?_

(12:04) They wants to adopt a dog. Butthey lives in an apartment

(12:04) They re yelling at my colleague

(12:04) I nm nit really okayf

(12:05) _Breathe, slowly. Imagine that you drive away the bad vibes and the good ones come to you. Monsters cannot touch you. They can't hurt you._

(12:05) _You can go out?_

(12:06) Yehd

(12:11) I'm shaking so much that I dropped the jacket six times before I could put it on

(12:11) My coworker seemed to kick they out when I got out

(12:12) I think I'll go home and eat

(12:13) _Yeah, good idea._

(12:14) Im really sorry for this!

(12:15) _It's okay._

(12:15) _My brother and I often have anxiety attacks._

(12:16) _If you need to, don't hesitate to close your eyes and think of a feather_

(12:16) _The goal is that it does not fly too high and that it does not touch the ground. And it's your breath that guides it._

(12:17) Thanks!!!!

(12:17) I always try to imagine places that I like, usually.

(12:18) But sometimes I just… can't

(12:19) _It's okay. It happens. If you need advice or talk to me during these times, don't hesitate._

(12:20) Thanks, really.

(12:21) Usually I tell my best friend about it but…

(12:21) Sometimes, he looks totally distracted, like he's lost in his own mind.

(12:22) I think something's wrong but he isn't telling me anything.

(12:23) Anyways!!! Thank you really much

(12:23) Im here too if you want!

(12:29) _Thanks_.

(12:32) _Oh and by the way_

(12:33) _I want to be your friend too._

(12:37) RNSKZKS EZLLY?

(12:38) Really?*

(12:38) (Sorry, I was fighting with my plate)

(12:41) _Yeah_.

(12:42) Cool!!!

(12:43) _Yeah. Cool :)_

(12:56) _**Thanatos s so cute w hen he is worried**_

(12:56) This is the first time I've heard you say Thanatos can be... cute.

(12:57) _**honestly he cn b cute. when he s w/ meg, he s cute**_

(12:58) **_but h s also a bstard_**

(12:59) I thought I understood

(13:00) _**anywy… r u alone?**_

(13:01) Uh… Yeah but not for a long time. I have to go see my best friend

(13:02) _**is h okay?**_

(13:02) Ye. He just had a panic attack this morning so …

(13:03) _**oof… sweety. giv a huggie for m!**_

(13:04) See u <3

(13:06) Im on my way

(13:06) You don't have to come, u know

(13:07) I know but I'm coming anyway

(13:08) Dumbass

(13:08) Bring me hot chocolate. Those of the machine where I work are disgusting </3

(13:09) Okay <3

(18:56) _Can I ask something?_

(18:56) Yes?

(18:56) I'm painting, sorry if I answer slowly!

(18:57) _Okay. I will be eating soon too so it will probably take a while for me to respond as well._

(18:57) _Do you remember the first message you sent me?_

(18:58) _Is it indiscreet to ask who these messages were for?_

(20:56) _Are you okay?_

(22:34) _**hy, brothr**_

(22:35) **_cn i come?_**

(22:35) _**i hev hallucinations**_

(22:36) _Yeah, sure_

(22:37) _Do you want a hot chocolate?_

(22:38) _**ye pease**_

(00:43) _**dont leave me**_

(00:44) Don't worry, Hypnos. I'll never abandon you.

(00:45) _**thx <3**_

(03:21) Im… sorry.

(03:22) I'm not ready to talk about them

(03:22) Good night, Charon. Hope you're okay

(03:24) _I don't sleep_.

(03:24) _And it's okay. Don't worry, Hermes_.

(03:25) Oh! Why? 

(03:26) _Nothing. My brother had hallucinations and nightmares when he tried to sleep._

(03:27) Oh…

(03:28) I hope it's gonna be all right

(03:29) _Yeah, don't worry. We are watching their favorite movie while eating a cake that I made._

(03:30) Cute!

(03:30) _Why aren't you sleeping?_

(03:31) I…

(03:32) I'm just thinking. A lot of things.

(03:32) _Do you want to talk?_

(03:33) No, it's okay! My best friend is here.

(03:34) He made me a good steak

(03:34) So I'm happy!

(03:35) _Enjoy your meal._

(03:36) One day, will you make me taste your cakes?

(03:37) _Yeah, if you want._

(03:38) YEEEHAW! 

(03:39) I'm going for a walk with my best friend.

(03:40) See u, Charon!

(03:41) _See you._

(03:41) Oh and…

(03:42) Happy birthday to us!

(03:43) _What?_

(03:45) We've been talking for a week.

(03:46) _Oh_.

(03:47) _Happy birthday to us, then._


End file.
